Talk:Entering Jarvia's Hideout
Shifting Alliances I found this :"Shifting Alliances :You are to eliminate Jarvia as prince Bhelen asked. However, when You are in Jarvia's Hideout, you are to look for evidence that implicates Bhelen in his brother's death. Dulin Forender believes that Bhelen may have been behind the assassination of Prince Trian Aeducan." in a category and it seemed worth noting somewhere, but I've never encountered it so if someone knows where it belongs, and could add it in, it would be much appreciated. Loleil 07:52, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Killing Alimar There was a statement saying that if you kill Alimar you can loot 2 sovereigns off his body. I just killed him and only got about 6 silver. I use the latest PC version. I removed this, but I'm wondering if it's a console thing or if it was removed in a patch, in which case it should say so. Crozz 23:40, January 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm so stuck Ok, so I killed the thugs in the abandoned house. No key. What do I do? P.S. Nobody in dust town will talk to me in a speech screen, and I have killed the bandits roughing up the shopkeeper. There should be a beggar (Nadezda) outside sitting by a circular well(?). You should be able to talk to her about how she used to "run with Jarvia." She'll tell you about the secret doorways. If you killed the thugs, then you should have the finger-bone token in plot items. Go to the suspicious door (the one that at first only gives you the option of looking through the keyhole) and you should receive the option to use the token. --rival_grace bug so i killed jarvia and her goons, got the key to janar's store, went up there, he was naturally shocked, went to bhelen, and he's acting as if I haven't done the job yet. Great. This is on the ps3 by the way.Lying Memories (talk) 21:49, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Killed Thugs - No Key I've killed the thugs in Dust Town, and I've talked to Nadezda about the door. When I killed the thugs, I didn't get the key. Any help? Xorapasa (talk) 20:43, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Split candidate As this quest is about entering Jarvia's hideout and not about dealing with the Carta and eventually Jarvia herself, I think it is prudent to separate the two quests and not keep them together. 18:02, December 11, 2013 (UTC) :I agree. Entering Jarvia's hideout is also its own separate quest in the Journal to killing her. -Sophia (talk) 18:10, December 11, 2013 (UTC) ::The page is finally split (with less than a year of nomination!), but it's been a while since I've gone through this quest so if anyone who's more familiar with would be able to give the pages a look over to make sure everything is in the right place it would be appreciated. 05:26, July 30, 2014 (UTC) "Bug" actually intended The page currently says this: Bug! If a Dwarf Commoner Warden passes Leske from the sides of the road and does not speak with him and instead speaks with Nadezda, when the conversation with Nadezda finishes, a conversation with Leske will automatically start. This is actually intended behavior. From the script orzpt_talked_to.nss: // PLOT: After the PC talks to Nadezda, if he is a Dwarf // Commoner, Leske will enter the plot // ACTION: Leske shows up and begins conversation with PC Qwinn (talk) 18:27, February 19, 2017 (UTC)